Brimhaven
Brimhaven is a pirate town located in north-western Karamja and is only accessible to members. There are several ways to get to Brimhaven, the quickest being the Teleport to House spell, assuming the player's house is in Brimhaven. More ways include the Charter Ships, the Amulet of Glory teleport to Musa Point, or via the ship from Port Sarim (requires 30 coins). Features * Brimhaven is home to the Agility Arena where players test their Agility levels in a dangerous area, but is safe with a good supply of food. * There is a Player Owned House portal which players can Home Teleport to if their house is in Brimhaven. * Players can buy amulets from Davon the amulet merchant. * There is a bar that players can buy beer from. There is also a bronze hatchet spawn in the bar which can be useful for chopping vines in the Brimhaven dungeon. * There is a restaurant, The Shrimp and Parrot, where players can buy limited quantities of cooked herring, cod, tuna, lobster, swordfish, and karambwan. * There is a range in one of the nearby houses. * The closest bank is either the Shilo Village bank, if you have completed the Shilo Village quest, and have access to the Shilo Village cart system, or the TzHaar bank in the TzHaar city. Banking at Ardougne via the boats is another choice. * The Brimhaven dungeon is home to several species of dragon (red, bronze, iron and steel), as well as several other monsters, such as black demons. * There is a mining area with 10 gold rocks. * The Fisher Realm may be found here by blowing a whistle near the tower in the north-western mine. * There are some 6 pineapple plants that form a good ingredient for super compost. * There is a farming fruit tree patch close to the harbour and the cart transport location. * There is a spirit tree patch, also used in farming. * Summoning Obelisk to the north-west. * The Black Arm Gang's second hideout can be accessed in the middle of the city during and after Heroes Quest. The hideout contains some Pirate guards and a small treasury with some coins and the 2 candlesticks needed to continue the quest. Transportation * Brimhaven has a ship ride that will take the player to Ardougne for the low price of 30gp. This ship is located in the northern part of Brimhaven. Wearing a Ring of Charos(a) will allow you to travel to and from Brimhaven for free. * The Charter Ships also have a dock in the Brimhaven harbour. It provides rides to several other locations. * If you have completed the Shilo Village quest, then Hajedy will take you for a ride in his cart to Shilo Village for the fee of 10-200 coins. * There is a Fairy ring nearby to the north. * The Teleport to House spell can be used if player-owned house is in Brimhaven. * If the Holy Grail is completed there is a fairy ring that leads to the Fisher Realm, which exits to the north. Music * Landlubber * High Seas * Jolly-R * Aztec Personalities * Alfonse the Waiter * Cap'n Izzy No-Beard * Charlie the Cook * Davon * Garth * Garv * Grip * Grubor * Hajedy * Kangai Mau * Lubufu * Pirate Jackie the Fruit * Praistan Ebola * Sandy * Saniboch * Trobert Quests * Heroes' Quest * Tribal Totem * Tai Bwo Wannai Trio * Shilo VillageUnlocks the Shilo Village cart system. * Wanted!A possibility for finding Solus, with the eye-patch. * Holy Grail Notes